


The Sneaky Babysitter

by LilBitW15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - No War, Child Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Not so implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBitW15/pseuds/LilBitW15
Summary: Never deny a snake what they want.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Babysitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056827) by [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties). 



> This was a random thought that popped into my head after re-reading elvirakitties' Babysitting one-shot.  
> As usual, not making any money off this, not the lovely queen JK Rowling, etc.  
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Dad?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“What's a hatchling?”

“A hatchling? It's a baby snake.”

“Oh, okay. Hey Papa?”

“Yes, child?”

“Why does Nagini call me grand-hatchling?”

“Because you're my son and she sees herself as Tom’s mother and your grandmother.”

“Oh, okay, I can't wait to meet the new hatchlings then!”

“Of cour- wait, what new hatchlings?!” Severus Riddle-Prince turned his head sharply to look at his 7 year old son who was running away giggling. As his son disappeared from his sight, he turned his sharp glare on his husband, Tom Riddle-Prince.

The dumbfounded look on the other man's face let Severus know his idiot husband didn't know anything about their son’s proclamation. 

“Well, we did always say we wanted a few children, right dear?” Tom sheepishly asked his lovely, _totally not murderous towards significant others_ , husband.

“If you got me pregnant again, _without discussing it_ , You. Will. _Suffer_ ,” hissed Severus as he stood up and went to the floo, leaving the house to visit their friend and family healer Narcissa Malfoy to check the validity of his son's words.

Tom paled before running after his son, hoping the child would protect him from his husband's wrath.

\---

A few hours later, a roar could be heard echoing through the small manor.

“ _Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Prince, I am pregnant with twins! Get out here now!_ ”

And in Harry's room, hidi- no _spending time with his son_ , Tom paled and whimpered.

As the sound of stomping feet got closer to the room and Tom tried to hide anywhere his husband wouldn't find him, Harry and Nagini just continued playing. Both were happy about their expanding family, although Nagini was smug about getting revenge on Tom.

That should show him, she should obviously babysit her grand-hatchling. 

She was the best snakey babysitter ever.


	2. Happy Times

Tom walked into the sitting room off of his and Severus’ bedroom. Seeing Severus seated on the loveseat next to the fire, Tom approached the other male slowly.

“Here you are, Severus, fried onion rings and chocolate sauce. Is there anything else you want?” Tom questioned his heavily pregnant husband. He placed the tray onto Severus’ lap before turning around to leave. 

He yelped as a stinging hex hit his back.

“I wanted this an _hour_ ago! Why did you take so long,” the irate potions master growled at his husband. 

Tom sighed. “I had to go get the onion rings from a restaurant, the elves didn't know how to make them. They do now so it won't take as long,” he tried to placate the pregnant male.

Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain as Severus’ eyes began glimmering with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry for being an awful husband. I just don’t understand why I can’t make up my mind.” Tom looked at his husband with a small smile.

“There is nothing to apologize for. You’re dealing with hormones your body isn’t used to. And I have experienced this before, remember? This isn’t your first pregnancy.”

Severus returned the smile with his own. “To think, we were worried when I was pregnant with Harry. I’m glad I know what to expect now.”

“How are you feeling today? I know the morning sickness has lessened but anything else?” Tom questioned quietly, not wanting to upset the hormonal man but needing to ask to obey the orders of their healer. Severus’ last pregnancy was hard on his system, and Narcissa wanted them to be more careful and observant. If there were any issues or problems, the two were to immediately visit Narcissa. 

Severus was more upset that he couldn’t brew potions. Because potions always have a chance to explode, no matter the brewer’s skills (and because Severus was known to experiment a lot), Narcissa had made sure the potions lab in the manor had wards that kept Severus out of the room. Tom had slept on the couch for a week for allowing those wards.

“A little soreness in my back and I’m tired from a restless night. There was a lot of activity inside last night, someone was practicing dancing,” Severus grumbled, munching on his onion rings after dipping them in the chocolate sauce. Tom avoided looking at his wonderful husband. He did  _ not _ want to upset Severus again by making faces because of the concoctions the pregnant male joyfully ate.

He shuddered when remembering the first time Severus requested a strange concoction during his pregnancy. The elves had immediately fulfilled his request, but Tom had asked Severus if he really wanted to eat the combo. Severus did not take well to being questioned and took Tom’s words as censure and a slight against him. As expected, the younger male threw many curses at his husband for an hour before he burst into tears and locked himself in their bathroom, convinced Tom hated him and didn’t think Severus would take care of their child. It took Tom three hours to coax Severus from the bathroom, but he did explain that the concern he had for what Severus was eating because he didn’t want anything to affect the baby. 

Narcissa sat both men down and explained that the cravings were fine and would not harm the child at all; in fact, it was encouraged for expecting parents to eat whatever they were craving.

After that, Severus would eat a bowl of strawberry ice cream and six pickles for the majority of his pregnancy. Tom just learned to avoid looking anywhere near his husband when the younger male was hit by a craving.

At the sound of footsteps running their way, both men looked towards the door leading to the hallway. The door slowly creaked open and two small black-haired heads peeked around the doorway.

“Papa, Daddy, Harry’s here! Are we opening presents soon?” the two young children chorused together. The older males shared a look and a chuckle before looking back at their children.

“And where is your older brother?” Severus drawled with a smirk. The young girl and boy looked at each other before glancing behind them. Waiting behind the young twins, 17-year-old Harry Riddle-Prince stood there with an eyebrow arched at his younger siblings.

“What part of I want to surprise them did you two brats not understand?” Harry shook his head before going to hug his Father and give his Papa a kiss on his cheek. “Hello Father, Papa, I’ve missed you.” 

Severus gladly accepted the affection from his oldest. He did miss the young man while he was away at university, learning warding and working towards a defense mastery. Severus was sad his eldest was away for so long, but he did have the twins for a few months before they begin Hogwarts. And once the newest member of their family is born, he will still have a child at home. 

Tom observed his family happily, watching as the twins tried to pull their older brother into the hallway and towards the family living room to begin opening their birthday presents. Alexander Tomas Riddle-Prince and Isabella Eileen Riddle-Prince were turning 11 today, and Harry returned home to spend the weekend with the family. 

Nagini slithered into the sitting room and began hissing with the twins. Tom and Severus had finally forgiven her for the previous pregnancy reveal but she still wasn’t allowed to babysit any of the children by herself; either Tom or Severus had to be there as well. The mothering snake grumbled about the restriction but was happy that she was able to watch over her grand-hatchlings. Of course, the parents didn’t know (nor did they need to) that the kids would often sneak out of their rooms at night to follow Nagini around as she showed them how to hunt in shadows. If either parent found out, there was a high chance of Severus having new potions ingredients to work with.

She couldn’t wait for the newest hatchling and new chances for teaching her tricks. Now to catch up with her oldest grand-hatchling, he was surrounded by a new smell that she wanted to investigate. 

And if her suspicions were correct, she would soon have a grand-hatchling-in-law to teach as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer because I wanted to add more details to the universe I created here. Hope it's fun to read!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was different enough from elvirakitties' story! I don't want to steal my inspiration's work! Let me know what you think!


End file.
